Oliver Pent
Oliver Pent is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Ryuu Academy and the secretary of the Student Council. He is also a member of the Hero Clan, and a childhood friend of Arthur, Tomoe and Lancelot. Appearance Oliver is described as a bespectacled young man, with unkempt, olive green hair and grey eyes. Oliver wears the Kuoh male uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. During his reveal and introduction during the Alliance Cup, Oliver is seen wearing an Crimson Coat over the Kuoh male uniform, though without the blazer and the gauntlets on both his arms. Personality Oliver is shown to have a calm, friendly, and a energetic personality, as he appeared to the Occult Research Club in a polite manner. He is also very kind as he doesn't discriminate Vampyres and Devils and treats them respectfully. He holds a strong admiration towards Arthur and considers him to be his role model, putting him at odds against Ouryuu. History Plot Revelation's Commandments Arc True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Touki '(闘気, ''Fighting Spirit): Oliver covers himself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing his strength, defense, and speed. By using this in conjunction with his five Ancient Gears, he can further enhance his Touki. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Durability: '''In True Volume 4, Oliver showed impressive durability. When combined with his Touki, he could endure an attack from the current strongest valkyrie Reginleif. '''Immense Speed: Flight: In True Volume 4, Oliver is played the ability to float in midair. Equipment Hellbent Revenant ( , lit. "Purgatory's Song): Oliver's first Ancient Gear, that, Arthur and Tomoe states, he's possessed since childhood. Hellbent Revenent gives Oliver the ability to conjure extremely potent flames, capable of completely evaporating Typhon's storms. * Revenant Iron Maiden ( , lit. "Cold Embrace of the Merciful Saint"): Oliver's Overdrive of Hellbent Revenant. Typhoon Innovate ( , lit. "Gale of the Moon"): Another of Oliver's Ancient Gears. It allows him to create and control wind, capable of forming them into storms, hurricanes and spears of compressed wind. * Mastema Intention ( , lit. "Song of Wind and Fire"): A technique developed by Oliver. By combining his flames and wind, Oliver can form a tornado made of flames. Zero Absolute ( . lit. "Tears of Ice"): Another of Oliver's Ancient Gears. It allows the user to generate and control ice, capable of reaching the temperature of Absolute Zero. Mother Nature's Rose ( , lit. "Moon Flower of Mother Nature"): Another of Oliver's Ancient Gears. Taking the form of large pale rose, which can heal allies with it's droplets. Terra Arcane ( , lit. "Stone Plate"): The last of Oliver's Ancient Gears. It allows the user to generate and control stone and earth and cause earthquakes. * Terra Arcane Guardians ( , lit. "Stone Plate Guards"): Terra Arcane's Overdrive. Gauntlets: On both his hands, Oliver wears gauntlets with special openings that allow his mobile terminals (discs) to be fitted. * Apocrypha Whisper ( ): Also known as the Song of the Unknown King, is Oliver's Overdrive of his 5 Ancient Gears. When awakened, Oliver's body becomes clad in a iron armor with magma outlines. In this form, Oliver's elemental powers become enhanced to the effect not even a God-class being can fully resist them, and he can mix the elements to create new ones, such as flames that freeze and tornadoes of fire, wind and ice. Talisman: Oliver can use spell talismans powerful enough to dispel Gerhilde's twisted monsters into nothingness and temporarily paralyze Reginleif and Eros. Trivia * Oliver was created because Midorime wanted another male junior that looks up to Arthur, similar to Ouryuu. * Oliver's Ancient Gear, Mother Nature's Rose, is based on one of the forms of the Spirit Spear Basquias from the manga series, Seven Deadly Sins. * In True Volume 4 Afterword, Oliver will have a story published in the future. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Student Council